Finding You was Not Easy
by Ice Princess
Summary: My Birthday Fic!!! L/J when they meet. REVIEW PLEASE!!! Enjoy!!


Disclaimer:I don't own anything.Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling.

I only own Sue.

The italics are the song.The song is called That don't impress me much by Shania Twain.

It's my birthday today!!!!!!!!! 

# Finding You was Not Easy

** **

"Lily, would you like to dance?" asked Robert Kendell, a Ravenclaw in Lily's 7th year.This was his 2nd time asking her.He was a guy who thought that he knew it all.He was a guy who was sure he could charm the ladies and curl them around his finger.He wanted Lily Evans, the most wanted girl in all of the 7th year.

"Look Robert, the answer s no.You asked me before, now go away."Said Lily.

He took off muttering about what a chance she had missed out on.

"He is so egotistical" said Lily to her friend Sue.

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart _

_But you've got being right down to an art _

_You think you're a genius--you drive me up the wall _

_You're a regular original, a know-it-all _

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special _

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else _

_Okay, so you're a rocket scientist _

_That don't impress me much _

_So you got the brain but have you got the touch _

_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright _

_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night _

_That don't impress me much _

"Gilderoy, I don't want to dance with you eithier."Said Lily

"Why not" asked Gilderoy LockhartHe was a Hufflepuff.He was over-confident egotistical, handsome, but cared way too much about his looks.He would have way too much about how he looked to have fun. 

"I can't have fun with you.Not even I care about my hair as much as you do."Answered Lily.

_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket _

_And a comb up his sleeve--just in case _

_And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it _

_'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place _

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special _

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else _

_Okay, so you think you're Brad Pitt _

_That don't impress me much _

_So you got the looks but have you got the touch _

_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright _

_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night _

_That don't impress me much _

"Not you either John" said Lily, growing impatient.John Traverstine was from Slytherin.She as a Griffindor and he was asking her to dance with him?!He valued his broomstick over every thing and every body else.Some people have said that he even kiss's it good night sometimes.

"Why not Lily?" he asked.

"Cause you're a Slytherin, a jerk, and you won't care for me at all." Replied Lily.

By now, a line was forming behind her.

_You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine _

_You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in _

_I can't believe you kiss your car good night _

_C'mon baby tell me--you must be jokin', right! _

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special _

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else _

_Okay, so you've got a broom _

_That don't impress me much _

_So you got the moves but have you got the touch _

_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright _

_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night _

_That don't impress me much _

_You think you're cool but have you got the touch _

_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright _

_But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night _

_That don't impress me much _

_Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something... _

_Whatever, That don't impress me... _

"Lily, I'm only going to ask you this once, if you say no, I'll go away.May I have the pleasure of asking you to dance?" Asked James Potter hopefully. 

Lily considered.He was nice, and kind.He is a prankster like herself, and won't mind getting dirty.He looks good too.He's got a great sense of humor also.He has a broom but doesn't care for it _too_ much.He is nice to me, and he doesn't just want me because I'm the most wanted girl here.He knows what it feels like to be craved because even now, he has his own fan club waiting for him also.Hhmmm…

"Sure James" Lily replied, while cutting through more boys and girls asking her or James to dance.

"With that, they started dancing. And that's how your parents became a couple." Said Sirius. 

"That was great Sirius.Thanks for telling me" Said Harry.

"No problem.Owl me if you want to know anything else.I gotta run now." Said Sirius.

"Bye"

How was it?Like, Love, Hate?Review and tell me!!!!!!!


End file.
